ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nagi
If this is Rare/EX, how is the Galka in the picture holding one in both hands? You've gotta love how NPCs get stuff that players don't... 19:49, 2 May 2008 (UTC) "Nagi" is Japanese for a "calm" or "lull" - perfect for a weapon that can allegedly call upon storms. Malumultimus 11:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Boosting Mijin Gakure seems pretty weak. Unless they make it like monsters' Mijin... --Taeria Saethori 06:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I find it extremely contradicting that SE, aftering claiming they made NIN to be not a tank, yet have so many gear that has enmity+. This Mystic weapon further proves SE did make NIN a tank by giving them a huge boost in enmity. --Kenshinx 15:01, 12 September 2008 (UTC) You've got it all wrong, Kenshinx. It isn't contradiction, it's adaptation. They did not make NIN to be a tank originally. That was not its intent. However, after seeing that the player base had made NIN into a tank, SE has been helping to make life easier for NIN tanks by adding Enmity+ gear for NINs where there had once been none. SE understands that NIN is a tank now - but that does not mean that was the original intent. --Volkai 22:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) : Uh...what? It was said like a year ago that they intended for NIN to be a tank. It was during SE's moment of "squashing all the dumb theories." "Ninja was meant to be a tank; Samurai wasn't; Treasure Hunter works as long as the player has some Enmity on the monster; Charisma doesn't affect Enmity; you people are crazy." Malumultimus 18:13, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::That article said that Ninja was NOT created with tanking in mind, that the shadows were originally meant as a safety net, but that they were so intrigued by the 'supposed purpose' people gave to Ninja (that it was suppose to tank) that they felt it would be unfair to those that used it with intent to tank, and have been giving Ninja access to +Enmity gear to help in that regard. --Blurryhunter 20:34, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Why do I get the feeling that "Augments Mijin Gakure" means it won't kill the Ninja? Knowing the unbelievably awesome nature of these weapons, I wouldn't doubt it. And it would definitely make the ability worth using in everyday situations. As long as you've got your Utsusemi up, that is. --Stammer 19:22, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Wouldn't be surprised, considering it's an HP-based ability, and most people use two-hours when things are grim--that is when the tank is about dead. --Azulmagia 01:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I'd be kind of disappointed if it only did that. Mijin Gakure is "the" worst 2 hour in the game, at least in battle. Sure Mijin Gakure is useful for an EXPless death but besides that, Mijin Gakure is useless, in nearly every single situation it's simply better to stay alive than blow up to deal a bit damage then become useless for the rest of the battle. ::Mijin Gakure should have been buffed a long time ago to be like the monster's version. Point is - If Nagi "only" augmented Mijin Gakure so it's like the mob's version and Nagi buffed nothing else about Mijin Gakure nothing else, then I'd be disappointed. Petco 02:40, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Personally, I'm of the opinion that Nagi will only boost Mijin Gakure so that it's AoE instead of single target. --Feenicks 04:56, 11 February 2009 (UTC) When I started playing from about 2-3weeks after FFXI came out in NA, NIN wasnt a tank job pplz. There were barely any enm+ gear at all for a nin to use. Ppl were using /rdm /thf /war mainly with some going /blm. War was chosen over even PLD more often for a tank. Ppl didnt use /nin (so dont try explaining to me war/nin was no good back then) everyone would laugh at a war back then subbing /nin. All the forums, ingame talk release note so on back then, refered nin as a DoT job. because "It has the ability to constantly dish out dmg while mitigating dmg to itself throught the use of Utsusemi & other tools." The players reversed the original intent of NIN from DoT job to tank cuz it was MORE USEFUL to do so. This wasnt till about 1yr or slightly more after i had started b4 ppl started this. Hell, with all the STR+ gear there is today, dmg changes to DD jobs, lvl sync making pts a nightmare for i.t. mobs, >.> pff id rather see NIN go back to being a DoT or close to a DD job as possible with all options in gear available today. Bet you 40% or less actually use anything other than hojo and uts today. -Just wondering, is this last post related to the Nagi weapon? * Just curious, would a NIN with Reraise up be able to use MG and raise with all benefits? 07:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 2 years later, you're still the lamest mythic ive ever seen. And then there's the DW mainhand onry nerf, what were they thinking? --Nattack 07:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC)